And You
by Lassy Pepper
Summary: Harry hated Malfoy. He hated he always picked on him and he also hated how he moved from picking on him to ignoring him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** And You  
><strong>Author:<strong> Lassy Pepper  
><strong>Characters: Draco, Harry<strong>  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> EWE.  
><strong>Word count:<strong> ~600  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry hated Malfoy. He hated he always picked on him and he also hated how he moved from picking on him to ignoring him.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This fiction is based on characters of the world of _Harry Potter_, owned by _JK Rowling_.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Harry startled. The barging into his office as suddenly as he wanted it to be surprising. It was his second year at the Aurors, and with the fact that Draco Malfoy had taken advantage of every card he had hidden, he had been placed as Auror Supervisor one year before Harry was even able to join the Auror Team, and now Malfoy seemed to get off by bullying new Aurors.

Harry had been receiving most of the bullying for the last year and half of this, but now it seemed that Malfoy had finally given up tormenting him and moved on to the new trainee, Luke Hussel, whom Harry was partnered with.

The Auror trainee had about the same age as Harry and Malfoy, they were 25 and Luke was 23 years old. He looked much younger than his age, though. He was very boyish and had an almost too naïve to be an Auror complexion. Harry supposed it did well to hide his true identity if they ever had to go undercover. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were green like Harry's. He was very easy going and conceivably shy, a perfect contrast to Malfoy's personality, he thought with a scowl. He had attended Hogwarts, but Harry didn't remember meeting in those days.

"Luke," Malfoy sneered. Luke was looking flustered already, "Your part yesterday at the crime scene was mediocre", Malfoy placed his hands of Luke's desk and leaned closer, making the trainee fluster reach his ears, and also making Harry choke inaudibly, "I expect excellence from my Aurors." Malfoy leaned back and glared coolly at the slightly panting Auror trainee, "Work that out."

Then Malfoy turned on his heels and left. Fucking left. He didn't even glance at Harry. Harry knew he should be grateful the blond devil had finally stopped making his life a living hell, but he found himself unable to.

"Merlin! Is he always like that?" Luke asked, making Harry snap back to reality and to the fact that he had broken his quill in half.

"He probably will be if you don't meet his ends" Harry muttered, not low enough, seeing that Luke and started blushing again and turning quickly to his own desk.

Fuck, what was he doing? He shouldn't been taking his frustration, – actually, anger, he told himself – on someone else. He needed fresh air. Shoving his papers aside he got up and gathered his coat, catching a glimpse of Luke peering at him nervously. Harry set his coat over his shoulder and leaned on the door.

"Luke", he sighed. The trainee probably thought he would report to Shacklebolt that he wasn't suitable to the job. "Just ignore him, ok? You're doing fine. Malfoy is like that with everyone. He made my life unbearable last year," Harry sighed. He did not miss those days, but this wasn't much better either.

Luke beamed like a puppy and Harry felt bad for thinking of his partner like that. "Thanks, Harry!" Luke turned back to his work smiling widely. Harry reached for the knob and hesitated a bit, imagining what Malfoy would say to Luke if the trainee started to remark_excellence_ on his job. His mind provided with the scene of Malfoy leaning into Luke, tilting his chin with his long fingers and hauling him into a kiss, breaking it off with a swipe of his tongue over Luke's lips and purring seductively into his ear _"Exellence"_.

Harry grasped the door's knobble hastily and did his best not to bang the door on his way out, stalking angrily for his so much needed fresh air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Harry stepped out he met Malfoy's back, the git had stopped on the corridor and was chatting with another Auror. Harry bypassed the two of them with his fists balled, striving not to look at Malfoy's face. When he reached the end of the corridor Malfoy was already by his side.

"Potter, a word if you don't mind."

Harry continued walking and ignoring Malfoy's presence. "I do actually mind, I don't have the time right now." He replied dismissively. Malfoy then clamped a hand on his shoulder and Harry balked at the sudden physical contact. He turned to glare to Malfoy, who raised him an eyebrow, as if daring him to make a scene in sight of his colleagues. Harry narrowed his eyes and Malfoy nodded to his own office's door.

Harry waited until he was into Malfoy's office to shake off his hand. He had been at the room plenty of times in the past, in which Malfoy would give him long lectures about how he had screwed up something minimal at field, even if Harry's results had always been over the top.

Malfoy said nothing and walked to his desk. Harry chose to stand and wait until Malfoy talked.

"We need to discuss your partner's training"

Harry felt his ire rise, – not because he was disappointed Malfoy apparently only cared about Luke's needs, mind you. – "He's my partner and his training is up to me." He bit out.

Malfoy's lips curled. "I don't need to remind you of my position in the Ministry, Potter. It is also my job to ensure all the Aurors are at their best."

Harry nearly snarled out loud. "I can ensure Luke's preparation on my own."

Malfoy's eyes flashed warningly and he rose from his chair, "And it's obviously subpar as he has not met our expectations yet."

Harry jutted his chin stubbornly. "I'm training him just fine, Malfoy."

They glared at each other for a couple of seconds before Malfoy sat back at his chair and started scribbling down a note.

"All right, Potter. I will see by it then."

"How?" Harry asked crossly.

Malfoy glanced up and grinned at him. "I'm accompanying you two on your next case."


End file.
